Fat
by Worst Person
Summary: Fat was enough. Then getting cheated? Fat days were over.
1. Chapter 1

Fat - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will doing disclaimer once for this story. No point doing it over and over again. I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan was walking to her next class. She hated school. It was not just the class she have that made her hated school. Or that she have to go to school early.

It was the people. The bullies. It was not her fault that she weighed two times more than them. Maybe it was. But did they thought she wanted it? She did not want it. Who does?

She wanted to be as slim, not as slim as the popular girls in school, but slim enough. Not as big as a hippo. She wanted to be liked. Not being hate and made fun. And she wanted to have at least a friend. Not being alone, walking down corridor, with people snickering at her. Too bad, God, genie, luck, whatever it was, hated her as well and refused to give her what she wished.

She got into the class and seated right at the very last row, just beside the window, a table that was further away from the others.

"Hey fat!" somebody called her, "What did you eat today? Your own kind? Pig?" the whole class laughed at that person's lame joke.

Mikan sighed, it was the same everyday, someone would make fun of her. She would get laughed at. It started with only one or two insulting her, everybody kept quiet, but then, more people got daring and made fun of her. She encountered enough to learn the skill of ignoring hurting words.

That class was her most hated class. The subject was hard to catch up on. The room was too stuffy. The classmates inside there was the worst of all her classes. The teacher, Jinno, was something called, biased. But she hated the guy sitting at the table beside her in the class. If it was not him, the bullying would not just increase so badly. His attitude was no good either. A arrogant, selfish guy.

Jinno, her mathematic teacher came in. After the class greeted him, he immediately started the lesson, since everybody took out their textbook already.

Few minutes after the class started, somebody threw a piece of paper at Mikan's head. She opened the piece of paer and read the words scribbled in an ugly handwriting on the paper. 'Leave fatass. You don't belong here!' she crushed the paper, rolling her eyes.

Another paper was threw, at Jinno. He turned to look at the 'killer'. His eyes immediately moved to Mikan's table. At the twice crushed paper. He then looked at Mikan, ignoring the guy who had his feet on the table, manga on the face. A evidence of his biasement, there were more.

"Miss Sakura, would you mind answering this? Jinno asked. Lucky for Mikan, Jinno was recapping previous class, and she remembered how to solved this type of question.

"The answer is 5k(2y+3)" Jinno narrowed his eyes, showing a you-get-caught-by-me-and-you-will-die warning, then turned back to the board full more confusing words and numbers.

Mikan sighed softly in relieve. She almost got extra homework from Jinno again.

The class ended, she slowly packed her bag, waiting for everybody in the room to get out first before she get out. She regretted. She should have done it more faster.

"Hey, Mikan" the voice in a sweetness that was fake, the high heels of the girls walking toward her clicked on the floor.

The Short Hair Gang, Mikan thought in amusement at her lame joke.

They surrounded Mikan, "Have fun in class?" Luna smiled very sweetly at her. Mikan felt naseous. Something bad was going to happen.

Mikan kept quiet. Luna smile turned upside down. Her perfect eyebrows knitted together. She nodded her head from the girls to Mikan. The two girls beside her went nearer to Mikan and pulled her ponytail and shirt, named Sumire and Wakako.

"When I asked you something, you answer, fatass!" Luna exclaimed.

Mikan smirked, "Coward"

Luna showed disbeliefed in her heavy make up face, "What did you just called me?"

"You need to dig your ears already. I said you're a. Coward." Mikan slowly empathsise the word 'coward'.

"You fucking bitch. I'm going to burn your hair into crisp!" Luna took out a lighter from her tight jacket.

"Stop" all four heads turned to look at the direction of the voice. The voice belonged to Mikan most hated enemy, more than she hated Luna, Natsume.

"Natsume-sama!" The three girls chorused all at once.

"Let her go" he just said like that liked it was normal.

All of them could not believe it, "But you said you want us to-" Luna was interrupted.

"Let. Her. Go" Natsume glared at them coldly.

Luna was on the verge of crying, "Let her go" she told to Wakako and Sumire. She glared at Mikan for few seconds, with hatred, and left. The two girls just tagged along with her.

Natsume gave a hand for Mikan to pull. She slapped his hand away and stood up without any assist given to her.

"What do you want?" Mikan stared at him suspiciously.

"Would you believe me this if I tell you?" Natsume said, not sounding his usual self.

Mikan was surprised that Natsume could sound like he was not heartless, not in his typical tone, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I like you" he said that immediately without hesitation.

Mikan blinked once. Twice. Then raised her right eyebrow, and clapped her hands, "Good acting"

"I'm serious" he pulled her arm when she tried to walk away.

"Very funny. Leave me alone. You're just 13. And me at 12. That is very young."

"Nothing funny here"

"Is there any carema filming us now here?" Mikan casually said. The shadow behind a wall at Mikan's back moved.

"Did you heard what I said?" Natsume asked, getting impatient with the situation.

Mikan rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, well, mister, did you expect me to believe what you have just said? That YOU like ME," Natsume noted hesitation in her statement, "a fat girl?" Natsume admired that she could say something like this to someone not closed to her, but it would take hell to be holy before he admit to her.

Natsume shrugged. She sighed, "You know what, we're too young for this bullshit. I suggest you to get away from me if you don't want that reputation of yours be at stake" in other words, she did not want to get attack by his crazy fangirls. She walked away. He stood there for a while more, then he walked to behind the wall.

"Nice job, but she is not affected. I win. Where's my 5000 yens?" Koko said in truimph. Natsume smirked, "You did not mentioned that this game ends today. A week this game will last. increase the bet to 10000 yens" he was not in a need for money but he wanted to win.

"Hey! Cheater!" Koko yelled.

"Are you sure we should do this, Natsume?" Ruka, the kind-hearted boy asked. Natsume just shrugged.

"Of course we should!" Koko protested, "Life is too boring. We just doing this to entertain us"

"But this is just too cruel" Ruka replied, "and as if she did get enought bullying from the school"

"Which is why we choose her. She experienced enough to be able to not get affected by this prank" Koko reasoned.

Ruka looked at him in disbelief, "You're hopeless" he murmured.

Koko ignored Ruka and looked at the video he had taped in his phone. Now he got the video to entertain himself for awhile as a side dish. Soon, the main dish would be served. Natsume's doing would definitely be tasty.

Koko thought of the fun, grinned widely and said, "Wish you good lucky, Natsume Hyuuga. That girl is a hard one"

Mikan solved the last mathematic question and put down her pen. She put her chin on her palm.

She thought of what happened earlier in the day at afternoon.

Was that real? she thought.

She sighed, they were young, but Natsume was a heartbreaker at a young age. Problem was, he looked for pretty girls. Those with slim body, cheeks nearer to hollow than a tomato.

Look at her, she was fat. How could she believe he liked her?

Impossible. Just very impossible. It obviously just a prank. Mikan stood up from her chair, away from the study table. Her hair was dried already. She decided for a sleep now. Clear her brains, and not think of the same thing she had been troubled about.

It was a good night. Good night.

A/N: CONFESSION! I'm fat. No, I didn't wrote this because I am fat. I did not got bullied because of this reason. I do not even think I consider that a bully. i mean it is just few people criticizing me, nothing big. And I retort those criticism, so, I am not bullied. I just love to have a bully's victim as the main character and get victorious at the end. So, this story is going to have a good ending. Yay! Look forward to the story :D

...Proceeding...

Worse Writer


	2. Chapter 2

So what if you're ugly? So what if you're fat? It is not what people think. What matters is you are proud of yourself. That's all you have to do, to be more confident, then you will be content with yourself.

That was what she got from the experts when she asked about her situation on internet or magazine, or else where. She always got something like that answer. It did not work though.

Really, she tried to head what the experts told her. But it was no use. She could not just ignore about what people talked behind her back. The two stones she had.

Mikan sighed, she did another attempt, asking another expert about her fat issue, trying even though it was useless. Once she wrote down her email address, she walked towards her weighing machine that could measure her height and weight.

She sighed again (she did that often), she had gained 0.2kg to her 65kg. And she was just only 149cm tall, at 12. This was no good.

Everytime she tried to do something about the stones she carried wit her, it just failed. For example, going to gym. She went there, well not exactly. She was outside of the gym, but she did not went in. She was afraid of the talks behind her back, the snickers. And there was no friend supporting her, so it was a waste to the 'scaring' place, as Mikan called it.

Obstacles. Everywhere she went. Everything she did. Or tried to.

She got away from her weighting machine and go to her bathroom for brushing thing, face looked her at reflection. She slapped her cheeks lightly with the pair of hands she had.

How do I remove this? she thought. She pulled the two apple cheeks. She went out of her bathroom and to her wadrobe and saw all her big outfits. They were out of fashion. And she was wearing them everyday. She took out one of her ugly outfit and wore it. She took out her packed big backpack and filled them with lots of books, nearly taking up every capacity in it.

She figured out she was no good looking person, so decided to study hard. While many students have nothing in them bags but technologies, magazine, accessories and air, she was a nerd with lots of school books.

Once she grabbed her heavy bag, she took a cup of milo then leave the house with a, "I'm leaving, mom!"

"Take care, dear!" Her mother shouted back and Mikan shutted the door.

Then walk from her hosue to Alice Academy was just ten minutes long. But with the disturbance of some students along the road, she took fifteen minutes.

She quickly rushed to her class, facing down the foor. Once she got to her sean, she took out a Julia Quinn's book, her favourite author of all time, and read.

She loved Julia Quinn. She sure knew how to plot her story. Every pages of her stories was a page turner. Once you read finish a story of hers, you would grieve over its ending, happy or not. After than, you would read another story of hers (If you're romance person).

Most said Julia Quinn's stories all looked boring, but Mikan was attracted to it. She could not believed a lot said her books looked boring. She was attracted to it from the first sight. She found herself lucky for looking at the second hand bookstore around her apartment.

She started reading her sixth Julia Quinn's book, 'On the Way to the Wedding' when it was suddenly closed in front of her.

Mikan was angry, she did not even bookmarked the page, she looked up to realised it was Natsume and everybody in the class was looking at her, in disbelief and anger. "What do you want?" she said moodily, not happy with him at all.

"Say morning to you" the whole class gasped at his statement(except a few). They could not believe what he had just said.

"You choosed the wrong time" Mikan was irritated. She pciked up the pink coverd book, and tried to find the page, where she stopped (it was not hard though), but the book got closed again.

"Don't just suddenly stop talking" Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell" she said in disbelief, "I'm just trying to read a book here" 

"It is just a book, for God sake. Why are you so into it?" Natsume was annoyed by her.

"You're into phone. Non-stop" Mikan protested, quite proud that she found a retort real fast.

"It is a need. What about this?" he pointed to her book.

"It is also a need. At least to me" Mikan said, offended.

"To you only"

"No, we need it for studies"

"Soon, we will be throwing those, just tapping and clicking on screens." Mikan got nothing to say, because she knew that would happen soon.

Luckily for her, Misaki-sensei came in. After greeting each other, he just continued the lesson, despite the class not having any book on the table.

"Erm, don't we need out textbook?" Mikan asked.

"Nope, I will showing example. So there is no need for the book. I'm sure you all will understand what I said at the end of the class" he replied.

Mikan frowned, she felt truimph aure behind her. She knew he was smirking. The day was not going well for her.

Once the class ended, she quickly packed her bag, hoping not to meet the same misfortune she had previous day.

But no luck, Natsume stopped her, "Which class you heading to?"

"What do you exactly have in your mind?" she raised her left eyebrow.

"Nothing, just want to escort you" Natsume shrugged.

"English class" Mikan sighed.

"The same as me then"

And now you realise, Mikan thought sacarstically. She moved out of the room, with Natsume tagging along. He did not need to rush thought, she was not moving really fast.

When Mikan stepped into the class, everybody widened their eyes, shocked to see her with Natsume. Mikan shook her head sightly then went to her usual seat in the class.

A/N: Omg, I'm really should write just until here, I will write more soon. PROMOTING: JULIA QUINN!

...Proceeding...

Worse Writer


	3. Chapter 3

Fat - Chapter 3

Mikan decided to wear a simple t-shirt and a long pants to Central Town. She hated Natsume for asking (it was by force to accept) her yesterday to go to the Central Town in english class.

The reasons why she hardly go to Central Town were because she have no friend to hang out with (no teenager, maybe adults, wants to go out alone) and she could not find anything looked nice on her. Nothing. There were more reasons than theese two.

She figured out long ago that buying nic clothes was just a waste of money considering that weraing tank top just show off her fat arms, skirt, at whatever length, make her whole leg looked digusting, and any sock higher than ankle, make her ankle looked like it was made just with fats, no bones.

For extra information, Mikan was wearing all black. And since fat people sweats more easier than typical people, and the weather was very, very hot, her whole black top almost sunk in her sweat.

Stupid Natsume, it is already 12.15, where is he? Mikan fanned herself.

"Oi, Mikan" Mikan turned to the direction of the voice and glared at him.

"You're late" Mikan said.

"I am?" he casually asked, knowing he is.

"Yes, by a good fifteen minutes"

"Did you even came here at exactly 12?" Natsume raised an eyebrow. Mikan nodded. "Wow, you must be really excited to hang out with me" he smirked.

"Mikan narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a girl who get excited to hang out with a jerk like you, I'm someone who you can call punctual," she stood up, "I suggest you to start walking so that we don't stand here as a display" people were staring at them liked she and him were really displays. Maybe not her, but Natsume.

Natsume just shrugged and walked to the black car in front of them and opened its door, he went into it and said, "Coming?"

Mikan walked towards the car and stepped in. After she closed the door, Natsume ordered the chffeur to drive to the wanted destination.

Mikan never liked sweet. Or she did, but then she realised that sweets can easily increase the fats people have in the body, then she hated them. She hated the smell, the taste, and what it could do to her body. She hardly ate sweet things anymore.

She knew there were lots of food she loved that gave a lot of calories, most fattening, but it was just sweet she could not stand eating it.

And somehow, of all the smell in Central Town, the sweetness in the air was the strongest. Or maybe it was just Mikan herself. That was another reason why she hated coming to Central Town. She wrinkled her nose. She would just have to get used to the scent in there.

"Where do you want to go?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"You didn't actually want this hang out, right? You don't even know where to go" Mikan concluded.

She was right. Natsume rather be with his friends, sister, or one of the pretty girls, sincere or not, than to go out with her. But because of the bet she have, he have to grind his teeth, and acted like he really actually liked her. And there was no way he was going to tell her about that. He just shrugged.

Mikan sighed then suggested, "Let's go to the pet shop"

"While walking to the place full of animals, Mikan asked a question, to prevent awkwardness, "Do you like pets?"

"No" Natsume replied.

Mikan knew that would be his answer, no doubt, "I don't too"

Natsume stopped his track and turned to look at Mikan, "Then why, for love of God, are we going to a place where there are full of things we don't like?"

Mikan ignored his question until they walked to the pet shop, "I just find them a nuisance, that's all" Natsume could not agreed more, "but ocassionally, I want to look at them" Natsume definitely would have a look at the pets, and have them strangled. "How about you?"

"About what?" Natsume raised one of his eyebrows

"Why don't you like them?" Mikan looked into his eyes.

Natsume stared at the large hazel eyes and looked away, "They are nuisance"

Mikan looked at him in amusement and snorted, "There is more than that. Come on, tell me. We hang out to know each other.

"What makes you thing I dislike them not because of that reason"

Mikan smiled and joked, "Some sayd I'm a mind reader"

Natsume raised one eyebrow at her. It was quiet, then Natsume opened his mouth, "I got assigned to take care a group of pets"

"What happened then?" Mikan was sincerely curious.

The next thing Natsume going to say would spoilt his ego, but he did not know what made him said it, "I almost got attack by them"

"How?" Mikan widened her eyes.

"I don't know. They probably hated me and planned to attack me" Natsume shrugged, acting liked he did not care about the situation he had mentions.

Then Mikan started laughing. Natsume narrowed his eyes at her. After a minuted, Mikan wiped away her tears of laughter, with a bit of coughing to stop laughing, then spoke, "Sorry, but can't help to imagine they planning to attack you. You must have been bad to the animals. What had caused the 'almost' to get into the story?"

Natsume stared at her, with an eyebrow raised, "You really want me to get hurt by the animals. My friend came in just in time"

"It must have been Ruka. After all, he is an animal love" Mikan guessed.

Natsume nodded a bit.

Mikan kept quiet for awhile then said, "I sometime wonder, why no one realised Ruka is an animal person"

Natsume thought of how observant she was actually, and clever, liked Hotaru. She not tend to show her intelligence though. She observed people from far, when no one observed her. Beside, Ruka kept it well, calm and cool.

Mikan suddenly stood up straight and said, "Let's go eat. Tummies can't be empty" Natsume nodded and they continued their journey to a fast food restaurant.

Natsume was quite sastified with cheeseburger and coke at Wendy's, and to Mikan's surprise, she was sastified as well, unlike the usual. She must have been enjoying the hang out, that was why the food was filling. She always find any food able to refill her tummy as long as she was happy.

She could not believe it, with Natsume? She shook her head mentally and decided to not think too much and just continue enjoying.

They decided to walk (Natsume did protest, but it was Mikan that was doing the persuading, he then have to let in, unwillingly). While walking, Natsume realised Mikan could not help but to look at the clothes on displays.

He thought pity for her. She got big hazel eyes, a nose that was not so big, just perfectly well and a mouth, not too thin but full enough for people to kiss, to go with. Overall, she was not ugly, with her nice features on her face. If she was not at the size she was, she probably get more than one confession to her every month and have number of girls jealous of her. It just too bad, he might use her as one of his toy as well.

"Natsume?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "What?"

"I want to go to the washroom. Wait here. I will be back soon" Natsume nodded and sat at a chair, waiting for Mikan.

Then suddenly, someone, with a heavy scented perfume, making Natsume want to cough, attacked his back, "Natsume! I knew you won't abandon me for that stone"

What the fuck, Natsume thought. Koko came out looking sheepishly, "Sorry, dude. She insisted on knowing"

Natsume rolled his eyes at the stupid explaination, Koko obviously, got bribed by something, for example, money (he was not in need of it anyway).

Darling, I'm so happy" Luna mumbled into his neck.

Natsume tried to move away from Luna's attack to his neck (He was only 13 for God's sake).

"Koko, get away from here. I'm trying to win that girl's trust and your presence with her," he pointed to the blonde, "won't help. I might count you as cheating, then I will win"

"Okay, okay" Koko put his hands out for awhile then pulled Luna, who kept sending her unaccepted flying kiss to Natsume, away from Natsume.

Mikan flushed the toliet and opened the cubice door. The first thing she saw after opening the door was her reflection. She winced a bit.

Mikan long knew why nobody liked her. It was because she was fat. She hated her body. Who would not? She have to see her body every single time she did something.

When she did things involving her hands, she saw her arms and hands. Then when she sat down and looked down, her thighs' image was from worse to worst. When she wa wearing her shoes, her feet were fat and wide. What a body.

Mikan sighed. She was tired already and it was seven o'clock already, she decided to tell Natsume to set home already after she washed her hands. Because her fat body was tired.

"Who did Natsume hang out with today, Wickham?" Kaor Hyuuga asked her family chaffeur and the best butler in the family.

"Madam, he was with a girl that is twce bigger than the typical girl, name Mikan, I think" Wickham gave the information carefully.

Kaoru choked on her tea, "A... fat girl?"

Wickham nodded, "Yes, a fat girl. I have no intention to insult that young lady" the butler said sincerely.

"I understand. So, how was this girl, Mikan, like? Something like the girls Natsume usually hang out with?" Kaoru asked more than usual, because of her interested in the girl.

"No, Madam. In fact, she was nothing like the girls Young Master always hang out with," Kaoru widened her eyes, nodded at Wickham to indicate that he should continue, "she is a good girl. She was polite to greet me," none of the girl give a damn to Wickham presence before, "she debated against Young Master," every girls agree with Natsume, "and she was the one who insisted him to go home" all the girls Natsume hang out always wanted to stick with him. Even asked whether they could stay for a while in his house (they obviously got rejected).

For the first time, without Kaoru's instruction, Wickham described a girl very well. Kaoru thought for a while long then smiled, "Isn't she a good girl?"

"Did you have fun?" Yuka asked her tired daughter.

Mikan looked at her mother, thought for a while, then enthusiatically nodded her head, "Yes"

Yuka was shocked, then smiled happily, she was happy and not lying.

A/N: I recalled why I was inspired to write this story. I read a short story 'The Ring' by Margaret Bingley. It was about a fat girl wearing a ring that allowed her to listen to people's thoughts about her. She tried taking out the ring from her finger but could not. So she cut her ring finger, causing death. I decided Mikan will not cut herself(duh, she had nothing stuck on her. Beside, she is not supposed to be suiciding in this story) but something will be done. Just you wait readers, as Worse Writer have to proceed her brains.

...Proceeding...

Worse Writer


	4. Chapter 4

Fat - Chapter 4

Mikan had fianally woke up from the right side of the bed. Her face was more cheerful than her typical days, she was also energetic. And one more thing that could have the word upside down already, she woke up earlier than her mother. On a Saturday.

Mikan went to her mother's room after cleaning herself up and shook her mother virgorously. It took quite a lot of effort. Yuka was not used to get people waking her up. The last person who had woke her up was her father, who was dead already, four years ago.

Yuka opened one eye to see a blurred vision of Mikan. She closed it back and opened both of her eyes wide, "Am I dreaming?" she said out loud.

Mikan rolled her eyes at her mother, "A pinch will decide" she put her index finger and thumb near together, her face showed sly. Yuka shook her head to reject.

"Mikan darling, what day is it today?"

"Erm, let me see," she turned behind to look at the calender in Yuka's bedroom, "it's Saturday today"

Yuka stared at her a bit surprised, when she turned away from her clock, "And it's only 9.32am"

"Ya, it is. Mom, are you sick?"

"No, darling. Are you?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Mikan raised one of her eyebrows, browsing Yuka's table, which she had seen for years already.

Yuka stared at her back for awhile, then said, "It's nothing. Do you want to eat anything?"

"I want 2 pancakes" Mikan turned back immediately to face Yuka, smiling very brightly.

Yuka thought she might have a heart attack. Mikan was weird. Not in a bad way though, but still not usual self. As if Mikan waking up early was not enough, now she requested lesser food.

Yuka suspected it was because of yesterday. Mikan got so happy after she came home. Now Yuka was interested in which ever person made Mikan changed in a night. Girl or boy? Yuka really wished she could meet that person.

"Darling, who did you hang out with yesterday?" Yuka asked her, serving the pancakes.

"A classmate" Mikan said as she stuff a small piece of pancake in her mouth.

Yuka was shocked. She meant no offense. She was a good mother and had never ill-thought of Mikan before. She loved her daughter a lot, in whatever condition she was. But despite how good she was to Mikan, she could not just say hang society. Mikan hardly hang out and now she came home and said she hang out with her classmate. She was expecting she said the girl she hanged out with the most, Hotaru.

"Who was it?" Yuka decided to ask.

"Natsume" Yuka choked on her pancake, "Are you alright? God, eat with more care, mom" Mikan said with concern.

"I'm alright" she smild at her daughter's care. Mikan saw that Yuka was really all right, then continued eating the pancake.

Natsume? Yuka thought. She frowned slightly, hoping not to get caught by her daughter. It was surprising. Yuka knew everything about Mikan's classmate (nobody knew she knew) and Natsume was the worst to Mikan. Yuka was really more worried about Mikan when that kid's name was mentioned. She hoped her daughter would be well. And now she really wanted to meet him

"Good morning, Nattie" Kaoru greeted.

Natsume groaned slightly at that nickname his mom gave, no use rejecting it, she would not change, "Morning, mom" Natsume greeted back.

"Where's the good?"

"Morning is never a good thing" that was so typical for Natsume's morning. Greeting each other, telling his mother that morning was never good.

"Well, I find this morning particularly good" Kaoru smiled slyly. That sentence ruined his typical morning that day.

Natsume raised his left eyebrow, "Did you shake your head today when you went running just now? Your brains aren't in a condition to call it well"

"No, Nattie. In fact, my brains are more perfect than ever"

"What makes your head so 'perfect' today?" he ate the sausage.

"You" Kaoru stated.

"No doubt, I always make you feel perfect. What did I do to make you so perfect today?"

"Who did you hang out with yesterday?" Kaoru asked.

That question just made Natsume swallowed down his sausage hard. His mother had never asked about the girls he hanged out. She was never interested, ever since she realised Natsume was just playing with them. And now that she had asked, it was obvious her interest was into Mikan now, and that made Natsume worried.

"A girl"

"Silly boy, I know your not a homo. Which girl you had hanged out with?" Kaoru pressed on.

Natsume raised one of his eyebrows, "Why do you need to know about her?"

"Because she's nothing like the typical girls you always hang out with, and that," she sipped her coffee, "interest me" she just told him the reason.

Natsume sighed, "Wickham told you too much"

Kaoru smirked, "Oh, he did not. Whatever he told me was not enough. Tell me about her"

"You starting to sound like the villians in shows"

"I do not allow the subject change" Kaoru said, staring at him with big, stern eyes.

Natsume kept his mouth shut. He owned it anyway.

"Your credit card is going to be mine again" maybe his mouth was not his. Not when his credit card was in risk.

"She is just a classmate" he said simply, not giving a lot of information.

"Are you sure? You don't bring girls to hang out with you just because she is just a simple 'classmate'" his mother knew him, he did not hang out with any random girl. At least, not one that was out of shape. He got a game to play with her. But if he told that to his mothe, a defeat was not only what he was going to get. Kaoru would destroy his everything.

So to prevent that happening, he had to say a 'white' lie, "I like her. As a friend. Is that enough?"

Kaoru ws surprised, he never said something like that so bluntly, damn, he did not even say that type of stuff hesitately. Kaoru assumed he was honest and said, "I would like to meet that girl"

Mikan was wondering in her room, how to approach Natsume, telling him that her mother wanted to see him in person. Well, just half-wondering (she was thinking why were old novels' contents are more scarier that new one, even if it was not horror)

She could not tell him straight forward that her mother suddenly want to see him. It felt awkward.

Suddenly, she got snapped out from both of her thoughts with a doorbell ring. She looked through the peek hole, thinking it was her mother, who came back from the supermarket so quick. It was Natsume.

She opened the door, "What brings you here, Natsume?" she let him in.

Natsume sat and leaned into the sofa liked it was his, "My mother wants to see you"

Mikan widened her eyes. She could not do what Natsume did. Saying that. She have no confident, afraid she would get laughed at.

"Erm, my mom too. I mean, she wants too as well"

Natsume figured out that the four of them, Mikan, Natsume, and their mothers, should just meet together at the same day, to save time. He only got a week. No time for dilly-dally.

"We should all four meet together. Tomorrow sounds fine, does it?"

A/N: This chapter killed me. It was not so exciting to write it. I could not think much T-T. I owned only half a brain. I am sorry, I would try to make chapters more intense, alright?

...Proceeding...

Worse Writer


End file.
